The Revenge
WFW's Double Agent The Revenge. Episode Five, Season One of Double Agent. Enjoy! Category:WFW 1Category:WFW's Double AgentCategory:Warriorfan123's Fan fics So, we left off after the WindClan cats destroyed the barrier. What's that? You want to know who I feel sorry for? Little one, sometimes the world is not always black and white. It comes in shades of grey, which make it all the harder to distinguish right or wrong. The Revenge " … Victory to WindClan!" Harestar crows. " And we owe it especially to Snowfeather." He dips his head to me. The Clan turns to stare with bright eyes and I nod politely. " And, shall we celebrate with a feast?" The Clan roars in approval and dashes towards the fresh-kill pile. I twitch my whiskers. They look like savages. I sit back on my haunches and sigh. Perhaps I did do good, half my Clan could have been wiped out by the poison by now. Deciding to stick to my good mood, I bound towards the fresh-kill pile. Squeezing my way between cheering warriors, I manage to snag a hare before a warrior nearly tramples me in attempt to reach for a piece of prey. I settle beneath a shadowy outcrop and devour my hare. It is my last piece of WindClan prey this moon. After burying the remains, I swipe my tongue over my jaws and begin to slink to the entrance. I want to make as discreet an exit as possible. Luckily, the cats are too busy eating to notice. I duck out of the heather and pick up my bundle of herbs. Daisy leaf, goldenrod, marigold. ''I trot out onto the moor, feeling the sweet night breeze stir my fur. Suddenly, a scent carries over on the wind. ''Windpaw. ''Suddenly, I am struck by a wonderful idea. I swiftly change direction and begin to race northwards. The soft patter of paws steps behind me shows that Windpaw is following. I run until I see a large dip in the ground. The smooth ground is dotted with numerous black holes. ''The Rabbit Warrens. ''I race downwards towards them, then leap into the nearest one. I have to stifle my laughter as I imagine Windpaw's face. The tunnel is barely wide enough for me, so I duck my head and patter along down it. Before Goldenpaw died, Harestar was okay with apprentices playing here. I know every turn, twist and tunnel there is. I make a sharp left to a tunnel that leads upwards. The sound of my breath echoes around the walls, but the echoes become fainter and I know that I am nearing the surface. I push my muzzle up aboveground and sniff. Windpaw isn't close by. I smoothly haul myself up and look around. Windpaw is gazing at the hole I went in, jaw unhinged in shock. Purring quietly to myself, I slink off. ''I wonder what the Clan will think when Windpaw returns, ranting of rabbits and Snowfeather disappearing into holes. '' ----- " Hey, look! Rainpaw!" as I near the ShadowClan border, I spot Blackfeather calling to me. I shoot a quick glance at my pelt, it's muddy from the warrens. That's good. I bound towards the cats, tail waving in greeting. There are three more. Frozenwhisker, Reedtail and Lilypaw. Reedtail rolls his eyes, Lilypaw purrs and Frozenwhisker looks overjoyed. Blackfeather nods to me. I touch noses with Frozenwhisker and brush my tail along Lilypaw's flank. " Good to see you, Rainpaw," Frozenwhisker rumbles. I purr in reply. " Would you care to join us on a Turning Patrol?" Blackfeather asks. "Sure," I say, though my blood turns cold. ''This isn't an option. ''" But… I've got these." I flick my tail at the herbs in my mouth. " I'll take them back!" Lilypaw offers, eyes alight with excitement. Leaning in close to me, she whispers. " I want to be a medicine cat." I look into her round eyes and think of how much more I would like having Lilypaw as an apprentice than Windpaw. " Then here you go, and the herbs are daisy, ragweed and marigold." I say warmly. Lilypaw almost snatches them from me and streaks back towards the wood. " She should be a warrior," Reedflame grunts " not someone who tends over rotting wounds all day." " Why don't you-" I turn on him, furious, but am interrupted by Blackfeather. " Stop arguing, both of you! We've got a job to do," she huffs and stalks away. Shooting a hostile glare at the grey tom, I trot after her. Blackfeather cautiously crosses the border, then shoots behind a gorse bush. Inwardly, I am panicking. What happens when seh finds out? Soon, I am rewarded by her cry of horror. " What happened?" Frozenwhisker races to her side, then inhales sharply. I peek over his shoulder. A wide expanse of land is wet and upturned, with a few pools of water gathering in it. But a long way away, the Moor River shimmers like a silver snake, back in its hold boundaries. " WindClan," Reedflame snarls, but his eyes are distressed. " Our kits and elders will die!" " How did they find out?" Frozenwhisker growls. My heart is sinking. Driven by guilt and terror, I step forwards. " Simple. They saw the river had moved, and changed it back." I purposely leave out the part about the waterfall. How would Rainpaw, the herb-collecting recruit, know that? Frozenwhisker groans and hangs his head. Blackfearther's head droops. Even 'tough' I-don't-care Reedflame is upset. I hate to see them so helpless. " But don't give up! We can still turn the river. What about the area near the Pine Copse?" Every cat looks at me pityingly. " Soil's too rocky," Frozenwhisker shrugs. I rack my brains desperately, for an idea. Then, it hits me. " So if you can't move the river, move the kits and elders!" This time, every cat looks at me like I've turned into a badger. " What?" I cry. " It could work! Find a safe place near the river, and set up a temporary camp for the elders and queens. A group of warriors could stand guard there as well." " She's got a point…" Frozenwhisker's eyes brighten. " It could work! Two of us could go scout for a new are, and the other two inform the Clan!" " I'll stay," I meow " it was my idea." I'm elated. I've made up for what I did. Frozenwhisker purrs. " I-" " ''I'll ''stay with Rainpaw," Reedflame growls. I shoot him a surprised glance. Frozenwhisker meets his stare, but Reedflame refuses to give up. At last, Frozenwhisker looks away and sighs. " Fine. You and Snowfeather find an are. Blackfeather and I will go to camp. Oh, I think I'll send Hollowstar to you. Wait," Frozenwhisker and Blackfeather head back to camp. I look at Reedflame. ''That odd fluttering feeling… stop it! ''He doesn't seem to find it the least bit awkward. " Rainpaw, that was a good idea," he says. I open my jaw for a thanks, but he keeps talking "- for someone with a pebble-sized brain in their head." " ''Pebble-sized brain!" ''I rage. " I'm surprised you can think that much with just that seed in your head to help you." " Seed? Says the one with a grain of sand." I growl. " If you're quite finished…" an amused voice comes from behind us. I spin around and spot Hollowstar watching. He twitches his whiskers. " Shall we go now?" Shooting a venomous glare at Reedflame, I stalk away with my head in the air. ''No stuck-up tom destroys my dignity-'' " Our territory is the other way!" Reedflame yowls. I stop, heart flooding through my fur. Then, I pivot smartly on my feet and stomp back towards them, muttering something about cats obsessed with direction. ------ I'm the one that finds the camp. It's in the center of the pine copse, but just a few fox-lengths away from the river. The pine trees have given way here to a tangle of bushes. If we clear them, it'll be a perfect camp for the elders and queens. Reedtail goes off to show the other cats where the camp is, so Hollowstar and I set to work. We dig up large bushes and make barriers on all three sides of the clearing. Then, we dig up an old overgrown holly bush and drag it to make an entrance. I pick up a dead branch and use it to hack through the old branches. The crumble, leaving a gap wide enough from two large cats to come through. Most of the thicket from the center of the clearing is gone. My paws feel like they've been burnt, but the good feeling of making things right balances it out. " That bush should be the nursery," I say, pointing to a large elder bush. Hollowstar nods. " It's great. The pith from the elder is soft, too," he sees me begin to walk towards it, but stretches out a paw to hold me back. " You've done great, Rainpaw. Shall we take a break?" I nod. Hollowstar crouches in the shadow of the said elder bush. After sniffing around for a bit, I manage to find some dock. I rub it into my pads, then offer some to Hollowstar. " Rainpaw, I don't know how you're WindClan nursery stories made you feel, but I think it's time you heard the real story." " Pardon?" I say, confused. " I'm going to tell you the story of how WindClan and ShadowClan came to be in this mess," Hollowstar says. He half closes his eyes and draws his paws closer to him. I sit down, ears perked. ''What does he have to say? '' " Long ago, back at the lake, my ancestor Crowstar was ruling over ShadowClan. Times had become rough. The lake was flooding. Badger and fox attacks were more frequent. Twolegs had returned to persecute the Clans. They all wanted to move, but there had been no sign from StarClan. At least, not to all Clans. Back then, the leader of your former Clan was Harestar-" " Harestar?" I exclaim. " No, the first Harestar. I believe his deputy name was Harespring, or something… anyways. The medicine cat was namd Kestrelflight at the time. A real old badger, the elders told me! He received a sign from a spirit that told him to leave the Clans and go. This spirit believed that the other Clans would hinder WindClan, but Kestrelflight would hear of no such thing. He called on the other leaders, Ivystar of ThunderClan, Reedstar of RiverClan, and Crowstar. Kestrelflight informed them that it was time to leave, so the Clans left the following moon." " It was a harder journey than that from the Forest to the Lake. Many cats died. Ivystar lost her first life, and Crowstar his last." " Tempers were high. WindClan took advantage of ShadowClan's weakness and tried to establish control over them. Only the new deputy, Frogtooth, managed to fight them off. Your Clan kept demanding prey from the other Clans, saying it was them that brought them here. It was awful; some Clans took to slaughtering those who were weak. There was almost no warrior code between us. WindClan even left the other Clans behind in a storm. Only Kestrelflight and a small group of warriors returned to save them. Still, more cats died." " No," I whimpered. Hollowstar sighed. " Alas, it was true. We were almost reduced by half in population. However, as high the costs were, we got here. Battered, weak, but still here. Warrior eyes glowed at the sight of new land. The leaders met to decide how to divide territory. WindClan agreed to take the moor area, far from the ocean and Twoleg settlement. They claimed their boundary to be the 'Moor River', as they called it. Water would be shared on both sides. Frogstar approved of this. He led his cats to these marshes, where we made our home. Ivystar led her cats all the way into the woods, which were more plentiful than the ones in her former home. She was born at the lake, I believe. Supposed savior of the Clans from the Dark Forest. Anyways, Reedstar took his cats to a territory filled and surrounded by water. All was happy, or so it seemed." " What happened then?" I said. " Then, WindClan caused more trouble. They demanded more territory, saying that they were the saviors of the Clans. Crowstar asked for RiverClan and ThunderClan's help. Ivystar led her formidable warriors to battle, but after the loss of her sister Dovewing, she withdrew. Reedstar brought his ferocious soldiers, but the casualties were too high and he resigned. It was just us… ShadowClan versus WindClan." " Sadly, we lost. Crowstar himself gave up his ninth life fighting, but we were crushed. Victorious, WindClan claimed our land." " So now, we were a pitiful bunch. Our elders and queens are dying. All we want is our land back. Generations have fought, but each has lost. WindClan will not give in. I will give my Clan water, even at the cost of my life. ShadowClan ''will ''survive." Hollowstar finished, voice echoing powerfully around the forest. He stiffly got to his paws and walked away to fix the elder bush. I stood still, shaking my head. Never more betrayed. WindClan had lied. There was truth in Hollowstar's words, I could tell. WindClan was at fault. They had destroyed the future of ShadowClan, dulled the happiness of finding this land. ''It's WindClan's fault. ''I rise to my feet, determined. ''I will stop this war. ''I will bring peace to the Clans. '' The end! I was tearing up for some reason while writing this. And yes, Ivystar is my beloved Ivypool :D See you next week!